Tradegia
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Los pensamientos de Lelouch son un caos. Su corazón se llena de odio y niega la realidad que ve antes sus ojos. Lelouch x Shirley Contiene Spoiler cap 13 R2


En ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. A pesar de lo imposible que fuese, los sonidos cesaron, sus ojos permanecieron quietos mientras que sus párpados se abrían enormemente por la sorpresa… no, sorpresa no, fue por espanto que él colocó una expresión de horror absoluto.

Nunca lo vio venir. No a ella, no ahora, ni nunca.

Shirley Fenette había muerto.

Estaba muerta.

El cuerpo inerte de su amiga en su memoria. Tan rígido, tan pálido, pero a la vez tan hermoso y calmado. Si no fuese porque dirigió su vista a las ropas manchadas de sangre, su semblante hubiese sido digno de un cuadro de arte. Sus ojos vacilaron, subiendo la violeta mirada al rostro de la mujer. Los labios curvados en una gentil y triste sonrisa que lo eran todo comparado a sus propios rasgos faciales, destrozados por verla así.

Nunca más escucharía su voz. Nunca más la escucharía llamarlo "_Lulu_".

- …Shirley… - su voz se quebraba. Jamás pensó que, llamar el nombre de una persona que rebosaba de alegría pudiese sonar tan sombrío y lamentable.-… cómo podré reparar…este gran error…- se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban inquietos, mirando el suelo, sin prestar atención a sus manos llenas de sangre ajena, a su ropa empapada de aquella sustancia roja, e igual, sus rodillas que estaban frías por lo mismo… más él, ya no sentía absolutamente nada.

Su mente sólo una oración formó: "Lo he perdido todo."

Y era cierto. Aquel lazo que lo ataba gentilmente al lado humano de su alma y corazón, había sido desgarrado cruelmente. Deshecho a hilachas sin que él pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

Cómo podría… él….

Su mirada horrorizada al recuerdo del cadáver de la mujer de largos y lacios cabellos anaranjados. Se veía tan tranquila…repitió.

La odió por un segundo.

Cómo se atrevía ella…, sus ojos se entrecerraron, lágrimas queriendo salir, ¡cómo pudo atreverse a decir que era el destino!

-¡¡¡NO LO ERA!!! - Gritó en la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba.- ¡¡¡NO LO ERA!!! …Maldición… Shirley…- sollozó.

Él, en medio de la desesperación, negación, e impotencia, pudo ser capaz de escuchar todas las palabras que su querida amiga le decía. Eran una daga a la fortaleza que aparentaba y que en ese momento se esfumaba en el transcurrir de cada segundo…

"_Me alegra… el poder hablarte al final" _

-Qué final….-tapando su vista dolida, habla para sí en ironía. En su mente, las facciones de Shirley son imborrables. Sus ojos batallando por no cerrarse, su cuerpo que ya carece de fuerza, y la sonrisa que se dibujó cuando lo vio llegar a su lado.

"_Sabes,… estaba realmente asustada cuando mis recuerdos volvieron…"_

La luz de la luna entraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación negra. No había permitido que nadie lo viese en ese estado, ni siquiera a C.C. No quería escucharla decir lo que él ya sabía muy bien. Ni quería su consuelo como cuando pasó lo de Euphie. No necesitaba del perdón ajeno.

Debía llevar esta pérdida en especial. Era su trágica pérdida, su preciada pérdida… toda suya para su desconsuelo. La más fatal, equivalente a la de su madre y hermana.

"_Todos mentían."_

_-_Y yo soy el único culpable. –Suspiró en tono bajo. El ojo de rojo color, divino color sangre, destellaba en la oscuridad. El geass, que permanentemente estaría encendido, era lo único que hacía notar la presencia de este individuo en la habitación. La voz apagada parecía el susurro del viento que se escabullía por una ventana. Las lágrimas, ya secas, habían dejado un vago trazo en el marcado y bello rostro, tan carente de emoción.

"_Sentía que… todo el mundo me vigilaba…"_

Lelouch sonrió en sarcasmo. Ella entendía lo que era su vida. El vivir pensando que sería atrapado. Nunca confiando, jamás permitiendo que se acercasen a él. Creando una máscara para protegerse de la calidez humana que bien podría estar disfrazada con un vil motivo. Sólo cuidando a su hermana, Nunnally. Sembrando en su alma el odio hacia lo que su pasado se refiere. Elaborando sonrisas, palabras, actos… todo para ser usado en un más grande teatro: la vida misma.

Sin embargo…

"_Lulu, tú… estuviste peleando sólo contra un mundo como este… tú sólo…"_

-Sin embargo…

"_Es por que… yo… deseaba convertirme… en la única cosa verdadera para tí…"_

-Shirley…- las lágrimas no salían, tan sólo eran un bulto más en sus ojos. Un cómodo bulto, que manifestaba su dolor.- Lo recordaste todo y aún así… - la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Una sonrisa de entendimiento pero al mismo tiempo de locura. Locura que ya se había adueñado de su alma y que con la partida trágica de su amiga, había tomado posesión del poco corazón que había mantenido gracias a esta. Pero ahora, todo se había vuelto oscuro.

"_Te amo, Lulu_"

-Lo sé.- se dijo. Deseando haber contestado eso. El gesto en sus labios se incrementó y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro e insensatez. Pero…

¿Amor?

Después de todo lo que le había causado… llegando hasta el fin último, su muerte… por qué ella decía eso… aún, en el final…

Todo siempre giró alrededor de él.

-Shirley…- su mente se volvían en blanco.- ¿Por qué?

Jamás podría recuperarla. No hay remedio para la muerte, ni el geass, con el cual tan desesperadamente trató de capturar la vida de su amada en sus lastimeros últimos momentos. No pudo y se desmintió:

No era un Dios.

"_No importa las veces en que yo renazca…. Estoy segura que… volveré a enamorarme de ti…"_

-Yo…- su garganta seca no podía emitir sonidos esa vez. Ni una respuesta le pudo dar en ese momento de agonía. Sus ojos sólo lloraban, incesantes lágrimas que recorrían las curvaturas de su rostro. Su vista captando cada movimiento de los labios, cada pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba a medida que el torpe hablar cesaba, los bellos ojos verdes que perdían su color, más que se mantenían en su batalla contra la muerte a causa del maldito geass.

"_Debe estar destinado... no, Lulu?"_

_-_Debe de estarlo…- Lelouch apoyó una mano en su cabeza cansada. Sus manos, heladas y oscuras por la sangre, tocaban su piel, obstruyendo el ojo con el geass.- Si existen segundas oportunidades, yo…

"_Así que, está bien… Lulu? El renacer… ¿y amarte otra vez?"_

Sus rasgos fáciles se mantenían serenos, la sonrisa absurda e irónica que momentos atrás se había formado en su rostro, había desaparecido. Estaba cansado. Deseaba desparecer…

"_No importa las veces… volveré a… amarte"_

Sus labios parecían hacer una mueca de aceptación al recuerdo del último suspiro de amor.

Deseaba haber muerto con ella.

De nuevo, el resonar de la mano caer al charco de sangre, volvía a su mente y con ello, su sanidad se perdía completamente.

Miró sus manos, sin sentimiento alguno, y las apretó firmemente. Rabia, incomprensión, venganza, odio, resentimiento…

-¡¿Quién demonios pudo haber hecho esto?!

Y fue allí que cayó en la verdad.

"_Nii-san_"

-Rolo… - musitó el nombre como si fuera lo más repugnante del planeta.- Debes morirte de una vez. Me desharé de ti lo más pronto posible. No debes existir en este mundo…- sus puños se volvían cada vez más rígidos por la fuerza aplicada en ellos.- Tú… un ser como tú…

Si debía matarlo con sus propias manos lo haría. Un ser como él ya no tiene permitido vivir. Es muy probable que Shirley no hubiese querido… pero, ella era pura. No como él, cuyas manos están manchas por todo tipo de culpas. El cargar con la muerte del asesino de la mujer que tanto amaba, no era más que el orgullo, el dolor y un gran honor que estaba dispuesto a cumplir y obtener.


End file.
